To Kill a Vampire
by SilentAngelCries
Summary: The boys are in college and it was just another Halloween party. This time, Kyle catches the attention of a real vampire, and it's up to Cartman and Kenny to save him before he gets stuck being undead forever. (slight Kyman/K2) T for gore and language.
1. Enter the Vampire

**Summary: "Crazy shit happens in South Park, right? Turns out this weird, new vampire kid at the Halloween party, you know, the one followed Kyle outside? Turns out, that vamp kid was real. Seriously, Kenny. Seriously…Fuck. We have to save him!" (Kyman/K2) M for gore and language.**

**Please R&R, slight inspiration from 'Dracula Untold' and huge inspiration from Halloween.**

It was Halloween in South Park, but the boys were too old for candy. The boys were even too old to pay a hobo to buy them booze, or even to steal Randy's alcohol. They were able to buy it themselves now, and they bought lots of it.

It was for a party at Token's, which was converted into a sort of frat house for him and his friends, as they as well as most of the old South Park crowd attended the newly built South Park University. If they wanted into the party, they had to bring their own booze. They guessed Token was tired of supplying it all throughout high school and now it was pay back. It didn't matter. Everyone had their own preferences for their poison nowadays.

"Fuck this guys, seriously. I'm so sick of these stupid frat boy parties." Eric Cartman whined, hauling two giant boxes of cheap beer. His brown fur lined red hood was pulled up over his hair. He wore no costume. He felt it was lame.

"Why? Sick of not getting any girls interested in you?" Kenny McCormick snickered, his scarf warm and taught against his chilled lips. It was snowing so very lightly. The snowflakes tickled his nose and eyelashes. He held the bag of hard alcohol and wine against his chest. Kenny was dressed as a Sherlock Holmes like detective. He wore a long brown coat, wore the signature Sherlock Holmes hat, and had a bubble pipe shoved in his pocket somewhere. He had an eye glass too, and was planning on inspecting some 'suspicious' sorority girls.

"Psh. They can't keep their clawed hands off of me. It's just dumb. Every Halloween is the same, we go, get smashed, and then get trashed by our hangovers the next day. I don't want to spend my precious weekend in bed thanks to you assholes." Eric seethed.

Stan and Kyle glanced at each other silently, each holding a bag of their own goodies. Stan was dressed as a zombie jock. He ripped up his old Varsity jacket and had Kenny do the effect makeup. Somehow Kenny was really good at gore makeup. He must watch a lot of horror movie documentaries or something. Stan hair was messed up and was styled by some bed-head product. His 'super best friend' Kyle was dressed as a vampire, which was always his favorite go to costume. He had his make-up done by Wendy, whom went to ride with Bebe to the party earlier.

She gave Kyle a natural pale shade and gave him what she called, 'guy-liner' and Kenny gave him some mint flavored stage blood. Kenny was very adamant that Kyle should tell the ladies it was mint flavored, as they would want to taste it. Kyle wore an all-black casual suit with a crimson tie, and he wore vibrant red contacts. It went well with his rustic red hair, which thanks to a chemical straightener he meticulously applies to it every so often, had nice slight curls that ended just below the chin.

"Are you ready for this night, dude?" Stan asked, looking slightly down at his friend who walked beside him. Stan was 6'2", Kyle was 5'9", Kenny was 5'7", and Cartman surprised everyone when he finally stopped growing as a whopping 6'4". He was still heavy set compared to the other boys, but they were ridiculously lean, so it was an unfair comparison. At least, that's what Cartman would say. He'd also say it was all muscle now, and not so much from being big-boned.

"I'm stoked. I got all the homework done, the mid-terms have been aced…It's going to be a good night." Kyle smiled. His fake vampire teeth gleamed and looked too real. Stan was almost taken aback. Almost.

Finally the boys arrived at the house. The bass boomed beneath their feet and multi-colored lights flashed through the many windows of the huge home. Fog even seeped from the door as it open and closed from the newly arrived guests.

The song blasting was some remix of Marilyn Manson's 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)', and Leo, formerly known as Butters, was the DJ. No one ever really saw that one coming, but it made sense that music would be some form of escape for the tight-leashed boy. Once in middle school, Butters brought a gun to school. Turns out it was BB gun his dad bought for some hobby, but it scared the shit out of everyone, especially Mr. Mackey. He was the one that got Butters to take a music class to manage his anger, and that was that. Leo looked up and waved at them, smiling his signature too-friendly smile. They waved back as they made their way to the tables to drop off their offering for the party, feeling slightly unnerved.

Wendy approached them and sling an arm around Stan, smiling widely, she was dressed as a zombie hunter and she looked like she belonged in 'The Walking Dead'. She was gorgeous and exuded a devil-may-care attitude. Stan was a lucky zombie. It wasn't long before the two disappeared onto the pulsating dance floor. Meanwhile, Cartman rolled his eyes at the happy couple, and promptly took a swig of whiskey, barely feeling it burn in his throat. Cartman was miserable. It was no secret. He managed to maintain excellent marks in school, but it wasn't adding to his happiness. His mother left town to live some rich, old guy somewhere. The guy was nice enough, he's been paying for his college education. He was the one who anonymously built the University in South Park, but no one knows but Cartman and a few people such as the Mayor.

Cartman always thought that he would feel happier once his mother was in a better place, and hell, they were loaded now. It wasn't the case, however. Cartman still felt like there was a huge black hole in his heart, threatening to envelope everything and everyone around him. To suck out the light from everyone and take into himself, but he felt none of it. There was only one person who could understand how he felt, and that was Kenny. Cartman would never admit it to the poor boy, though. Kenny was the opposite of Cartman in how he dealt with the blackness in his soul. Kenny wanted everyone to love him, whereas Cartman could not help but illicit their hatred. Kenny can't die, and Cartman can't truly live.

There was another huge thing Cartman and Kenny had in common. They both had a thing for their red-headed friend, Kyle. Kyle isn't a saint. Cartman didn't know why the hell he liked the kid. Kyle had a terrible anger and disdain for people. Kyle hated humankind. No one knew this about Kyle, not even Kyle himself. Cartman knew. Cartman's curse s that he can see the dark in everyone, and that's why it was so easy for him to get under people's skin.

Cartman chugged another bottle down. He glared into the mass of wriggling, thrashing bodies. An outside observer would have thought Cartman was glaring at Stan for stealing Wendy, there were rumors that Cartman and Wendy had a fling in the eleventh grade. It was true, but Cartman and Wendy made an agreement that it had never happened. They tried to cure each other and their need to devour those they loved, and it did not work. Cartman rather enjoyed watching Wendy devour Stan, on the contrary. No, Cartman was glaring at Kyle, who was grinding along with Bebe. Kyle had a conscious pull towards Bebe. It was not because he truly desired her, it was rather that it was logical.

Bebe was Wendy's best friend. If he and Bebe were together, the double dates would keep him and Stan together. It was pathetic really. Kyle could have gone to any college he wanted, but instead he was going to the newly built, newly accredited South Park University just to stay with his stupid best friend Stan. Cartman angrily chowed down into an orange frosted cupcake. It infuriated him how Kyle made almost all of his decisions based on Stan. It was as if he was in love. He wasn't. At least, Kyle didn't know what love was. All Kyle knew was that his happiness was tied to being surrounded by friends. Mainly Stan, but Stan came with more friends. Cartman chuckled to himself in spite. No one heard him over the pounding beat.

Cartman pushed everyone away and yet desperately chained them to himself at the same time. Kenny wanted to be with everyone, even it meant sleeping with them to get them to pay attention to him. It didn't matter what gender they were. Kyle surrounded himself with people, despite viciously judging them and letting his superior attitude slip through. Stan was the only normal one perhaps, at least he seemed so as he kept himself medicated with alcohol and weed. It was a miracle Wendy didn't know about the weed yet. She would soon.

Cartman could hardly wait for that fight.

Cartman sputtered on his drink when an unknown, dark-haired male flitted across the dance floor, circling Kyle like a predator before squeezing himself in, cutting Kyle off from Bebe. They appeared to be having a conversation. Cartman didn't like unknown variables. He watched carefully.

The dark haired guy approached Kyle. Kyle was momentarily stunned by how good looking he was. He looked like some rugged actor. His jet black hair was layered down to his shoulders, and he wore a most casual dark pallet outfit. He was not in costume. At least, it seemed so until he opened his mouth to greet him.

He had fangs on, and then Kyle realized the reason for his approach was because they were the only two vampires at the party. Everyone said vampires were overdone. Kyle couldn't help it though. He loved pretending he wasn't human, but something better.

"Hey, another vampire, what's up man?" The guy greeted. His voice was smooth like black velvet. His eyes flashed in a red gleam. They almost had the same costume, how embarrassing.

"Not much, man, just partying. I haven't seen you around, you new?" Kyle asked, shouting over the music. The guy visibly flinched, as though Kyle spoke too loud. The guy leaned in and said, "Hey, keep it down, I hear you just fine. They don't have to hear us." He said in an even voice. Kyle barely heard him, but he heard him.

"Let's go outside to talk." Kyle said into his ear. And they left outside to the back yard.

Cartman was watching from a distance. He pushed himself through the crowd to just outside the sliding glass door. What was with that guy, taking his Jew outside…

Kyle and his new friend walking over to a group of trees in the lush, giant backyard. The stars were out and the night was clear and crisply cold, and luckily it was no longer snowing. The air was clean. Kyle smiled as he looked up.

"What are you looking at?" The guy asked.

"The stars, they're beautiful tonight." Kyle replied wistfully.

The guy looked up and then looked at Kyle strangely.

"Why are you dressed as a vampire?" The guy asked.

"I like them." Kyle shrugged, "Why are you?"

"I like them, too." He smiled warmly.

"So what's your name? I haven't seen you around and I basically know everyone, I'm Kyle Brovfloski." Kyle asked, his hand out for a curt hand shake, nearly letting his superior tone slip in.

"Abel." He responded, briefly shaking Kyle's hand. Kyle couldn't help noticing how cold it was and let go a bit too quickly.

"Ah. Interesting name. You have a brother?" Kyle asked jokingly, trying to recover from his hand's rude retreat.

"Funny." Abel laughed mockingly. He then placed a hand on the tree trunk Kyle was leaning casually against. Kyle involuntarily gulped. Abel was the kind of good-looking that made even a straight guy feel embarrassed. And Kyle wasn't exactly straight.

"What would you do if you could live forever?" Abel asked, leaning in so slightly.

"Fuck, I don't know. There's so many things. I'd want to travel to every country, and learn everything I can, I've always wanted to go to Israel…or to go see the Pyramids…All the time in the world would be amazing. And god…to never die? I can't even imagine."

"Don't you want to die and go to heaven?" Abel asked, slightly mocking.

"No, I don't believe in Heaven. Don't tell anyone, but I don't even believe in God. My parents would kill me." Kyle chuckled nervously. He hadn't even started drinking yet, why was he being so open with this guy?

"So, hypothetically, if a vampire sucked your blood tonight would you like it?" Abel asked in a flirtatious tone, leaning in even further. His gaze was irresistible.

"Uh…no, I'm a vampire tonight. I'd be the one doing the sucking." Kyle answered evenly, meaning it to be an obvious statement, but then he realized the sexual connotation and blushed deeply.

"Oh, really now?" Abel laughed, but then wrinkled his nose in near disgust, "What on earth is smelling so damn minty?" he asked aloud, perplexed.

"Oh that's the fake blood I got on. It's mint-flavored, apparently." Kyle laughed nervously. Abel grabbed his chin and ran the tip of his tongue over the side of the red head's mouth where the blood was caked on. Kyle gasped in surprise and at how it tickled in a horribly delicious way. He almost moaned.

"Wow, it is mint-flavored." Abel agreed casually, as if what he did was completely normal and appropriate. Then his eyes narrowed slightly into a seductive, calculating look. "You want to go somewhere, Kyle?"

Kyle wanted to say no, he knew this guy was strange and unpredictable, and Kyle did not like the way Abel made his pants constrict uncomfortably. Kyle didn't want to admit to himself that he'd enjoy this man's company. It was a part of himself Kyle tried very hard to deny and repress. He looked into Abel's eyes, and his eyes were so hypnotizing. Kyle found himself saying yes, and felt a darkness encircle his vision.

Everything faded to black.

Cartman slid open the glass door in a flurry of anger, it was a miracle it didn't shatter. He saw that asshole vampire dressed freak lick Kyle's face. This wasn't good. Kyle was his, even if Kyle didn't want him. Cartman was about to go pull him away but then he hesitated. It would be obvious to Kyle if Cartman stopped him. Maybe he could call them fags and draw attention to the remote edge of the back yard. That would get them to stop. Before Cartman could muster up his voice to call out to them, the man wrapped his arms around Kyle and they disappeared into a flurry of bats.

"No. Fucking. Way." Cartman whispered in disbelief and shock. He squeezed his eyes shut and the opened them hoping it was a horrible hallucination and they were still there. Nope, they were gone.

"Fuck. Seriously. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Cartman chanted in horror of what happened. Kyle was gone. A monster took him away. Not Man Bear Pig, not the Lochness Monster, not even Aliens…It was a fucking real vampire that took him away! Maybe even Dracula himself!

Cartman ran back inside to find Kenny sucking face with Bebe, and Cartman internally reeled in delight at this, but knew there was a more important thing going on. He roughly grabbed Kenny's arm and pulled him away from the blonde. She pouted, but quickly found someone else to paw.

"What the fuck dude!" Kenny shouted, pulled his scarf down.

"Dude, you won't fucking believe this shit." Cartman shouted back. He knew Kenny would believe him. Kenny, out of everyone, would know vampires existed. The kid died a lot back in the day.

Finally the pair was out of Token's house and in the snow covered street. Cartman struggled to get his thoughts together while Kenny shouted creative obscenities at him for ruing his night.

"Ay! Listen!" Cartman grabbed Kenny by the shoulders, holding the smaller boy still.

"Crazy shit happens in South Park, right? Turns out this weird, new vampire kid at the Halloween party, you know, the one followed Kahl outside? Turns out, that vamp kid was real. Seriously, Kenny. Seriously…Fuck. We have to save him!" Cartman nearly pleaded.

Kenny looked at him, wide eyed. Kenny did see Kyle leave outside with the guy, he had no idea…it should have been obvious to Kenny. He's seen him before, back in Hell. He should have realized. Kenny shouted in anger.

"Fuck! No way! Which way did they go?!" He demanded. It was silently agreed upon that they would Stan out of this. Stan doesn't believe in supernatural shit, despite all the shit they had gone through.

"They flew west." Cartman answered, slowly regaining his calm. They ran in that direction, and Kenny had a bad feeling. He knew where the vampire took Kyle, he took him to Stark's Pond, which had been closed the last few weeks due to the multiple dead bodies drained of blood found there. No one knew about the blood being emptied, Kenny only knew because his brother Kevin got his shit together and became a cop. No one the boys knew personally had been killed, so selfishly, they never thought too much about it. It was South Park after all. Kyle was an idiot, trusting that guy. Kenny was an idiot for letting that boy out of his sight. Kyle was a force of nature against normal humans, but he had no chance against anything more.

A few blocks away, Kyle opened his eyes and was lying in the snow. He felt cold, as he was shirtless against the snow. He quickly realized he was naked.

"What the fuck." He groaned, lifting himself up, but he felt groggy and sleepy, and promptly fell back down. He then realized that the snow beneath him was red with blood. His blood. In a panic he lifted a hand and felt a gaping neck wound. He applied pressure, wondering how long he'd been bleeding there. Will he die tonight? Who or what did this to him?

Suddenly a figure loomed over him. It was Abel, he smiled devilishly and his mouth was covered in blood.

"What…Why?" Kyle nearly pleaded. He was too tired to scream or yell. He wanted to sleep but he knew it was hypothermia.

Abel straddled Kyle's waist and looked down at him in a tender, almost in a pitying way. If Kyle wasn't so angry at his murderer and numb from the cold, one could find this sexual the way he straddled him. He was warm against Kyle's freezing body. The fabric of Abel's jeans provided brief, warm relief for his hips.

Abel bit into his wrist and held it over Kyle's mouth. He almost gagged from the sudden pouring of warm liquid down his throat.

"Drink, Kyle. Or you'll die young." Abel said impassively. Kyle refused. Abel then forced Kyle's jaw open and pressed his bleeding wrist against his mouth. He then pinched Kyle's nose, thus forcing the bewildered redhead to swallow the vile blood.

It slowly began to taste sweet and Kyle happily drew in more blood until Abel deemed it to be enough and pulled his wrist back.

"It is done. You are mine forever." Abel whispered. He then lifted Kyle's writhing body off the ground and placed him into a six foot deep hole he had dug while Kyle was passed out. Kyle was in too much pain from the Dark Blood changing him to protest as snow and dirt fell onto his naked body, sealing him into the ground. Abel made quick work of this, and now to the untrained eye, the grave had never been dug. Tomorrow night Kyle would arise as a fledgling, and Abel now has a companion to travel the world with.

It took a long while for Abel to find a suitable companion. Kyle didn't tell him much, but Abel knew Kyle's innermost desires before they even spoke. Abel had been tailing Kyle for three days. He felt Kyle's despair, his desire for more to his miserable life. He felt Kyle's longing to be superior. Now he was. Kyle may be angry for a long time, but eventually, Abel knew Kyle would come around to thank him for the Gift.

Who wouldn't want to live forever?

Cartman and Kenny arrived to Stark's Pond. It was eerily quiet and peaceful. They stumbled towards the icy waters and called out for Kyle. They heard nothing. They became agitated and worried very quickly.

"Fuck." Kenny stated, exasperated, "What if he's dead?" He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, he long ago ditched his hat back at the party.

"Don't fucking say that. He can't be dead." Cartman demanded.

They walked along the shore until they came upon incriminating evidence of their friend's demise. A deep red color stained the snow, and they yelled collectively in anger and sorrow. Kyle's suit jacket was torn and lied next to the stained snow. Their friend was devoured, by someone else.

"FUCK! NO! KYYYYLE! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU GOT YOURSELF FUCKING KILLED!" Cartman screamed at the starry sky.

"Wait!" Kenny shouted at him, "Where's the fucking body?" He asked, breathing heavily in excitement, there might still be hope.

"You're right…the blood is here, but where is Kahl?" Cartman pondered aloud with Kenny.

"I don't know if this is worse or better, but I think Kyle is buried somewhere around here." Kenny mumbled sadly.

"Then let's dig for him, we need the body, we need to…bury him properly." Cartman forced the words out.

"We have to wait." Kenny instructed.

"Why the fuck do we have to wait?" Cartman demanded.

"If Kyle is buried it means he's been turned. He will arise tomorrow. We have to be patient. If we uncover him before he digs himself out we could kill him…permanently."

"What are you talking about? How do you know this shit?" Cartman asked.

"This isn't the first vampire I've heard of. I know how they work. If Kyle's been turned, he'll have to claw his way out of his grave, and then the worse week of his life will begin." Kenny explained.

"What do you mean the worst week of his life?"

"He will be relatively normal like you and I until the thirst sets in." Kenny pressed, "He will be a Daywalker until his first human kill. He has to kill a human or else he'll die, but in doing so he will become a full vampire and he can't be in the sun…etc. You know, the typical vampire shit." Cartman visibly flinched when Kenny called Kyle a Daywalker, Cartman had been jokingly calling him that their whole life, how foreboding.

"So we have to kill Kyle before he kills someone else?" Cartman asked incredulously, his world was closing in around him. He can't kill Kyle. He's always joked about it, but he couldn't kill him. He knew damn well Kenny couldn't kill him either.

"There is a way." Kenny spoke, after clearing his throat, "We have to find that vampire that turned him and kill him before Kyle takes his first victim. If we do that, Kyle may be turned back into a human…well, close to a human." Kenny explained.

"Close? Maybe? I want a definitive answer, Kenny!" Cartman demanded.

"It's rarely done. And by close to human I mean he won't need human blood, but he won't age as fast as us and he'll burn pretty easily in the sun…and well, basically it's almost a happy medium between a vampire and a human, but he gives up immortality and all supernatural powers. That's a hard thing for most newly created vampires to give up." Kenny elaborated.

"You know…" Kenny spoke up again, laughing despite himself, "If you and I thought he was irresistible before…imagine him as a vampire?"

"What are you talking about? I hate him." Cartman seethed.

"Fuck you. I know all about your misguided passion for him. He's the only person you consistently strive to get a rise out of. It was only a matter of time before your hate turned into lust." Kenny mocked.

"Oh, and you truly love him? You love everyone, you want everyone to yourself. You don't know Kahl like I know him. He isn't meant to be in a normal, healthy relationship. Only I can handle him and his temper."

"Let's not do this right now. At this rate, neither of us will have him." Kenny sagely suggested.

The two boys trudged home in low spirits and creeping hangovers. Their friend was technically dead unless they could find that vampire asshole and stake him before Kyle devours one of them…and not in the passionate way the two boys wanted to devour him.

It would be a long wait until morning.


	2. Awakening

Kyle opened his eyes to find that he was surrounded by dirt and his skin was icy and drenched from melting snow. It was pitch black. He managed to have a little pocket of dead, scentless air by his face. He was in a fetal position, he surmised. His head was pounding from an impossible headache. His joints ached, his throat burned. He was starting to suffocate. He struggled hard against the immense weight above him, but he managed to wriggle into a position facing what he hoped was up and clawed his way forward.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Kyle remembered everything as the dirt gave away and he gazed into the moonlight and almost choked on the sudden fresh air. He remembered Abel and how he took him to Stark's Pond. He remembered being mesmerized by his eyes. He remembered kissing Abel passionately and letting him roam his strong, cold hands all over his body until suddenly his clothes were peeled off slowly. Kyle was in a trance, he loved the sensation of what was happening but he wanted to stop. It was wrong. He didn't know the guy. He wondered at that time if he was drugged somehow because he couldn't protest even as Abel bit into his neck so hard it was insane. Kyle shivered from the memory of the intense pain. He had blacked out and awoken to Abel force-feeding Kyle his blood…and the rest was history, as they say.

Abel was a vampire, but Kyle couldn't completely believe it as he continued to haul his aching body from his unmarked grave. How long was he out? It was still night time, perhaps it had only been an hour. Kyle looked up to find a garbage bag hanging from a nearby tree. He shakily made his way towards it and pulled the plastic sack down. He opened it to find a pair of his clothes inside. A note was inside as well. He pulled it out and with trembling fingers opened the notebook lined piece of paper.

'_Kyle,_

_Cartman and I saw that asshole take you last night and followed you here, I have reason to believe you have been turned into a vampire. We waited for you to come out all day, but nothing happened. Maybe you're dead after all. Fuck. Well, if you're alive and reading this don't panic. Just put these on and come straight to my house. I can fix this, just don't drink anything that even looks remotely like blood. _

_-Kenny'_

Kyle stared at it with wide green eyes. Unknown to Kyle, his red contacts had been rubbed out in his forced slumber. He hastily dug through the bag and found a grey hand towel shoved in. He silently thanked Kenny's ability to be completely prepared for odd situations. Kyle rubbed himself down and got most of the dirt and snow off of him before he got his clothes on.

He was clothed in black jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and a pair of dark green converse. His old Ushanka was in there too and he pulled the old green hat on along with the black, thick cotton hoodie in the bag. He felt satisfied with his newly acquired warmness.

He breathed in deeply and tried to remain calm. He had been in the fucking ground for an entire day and he's still alive somehow. Kyle checked his pulse and found that his heart was indeed beating. He still felt pain and he enjoyed how the air filled his lungs. Surely, he was not a vampire.

What if this was all an elaborate prank from the other boys? Yet Kyle knew most of what had transpired could not be faked, unless maybe he was drugged out of his mind. Either way, Kyle had to go home. His friends would be worried.

Kyle turned around to go in the direction of Kenny's house.

His thoughts were a terrifying storm in his skull. There was no way this was happening to him. He had always wished to live forever, but not like this. He didn't want to be a blood sucker. He pictured Cartman calling him a faggy vampire and making anti-Semitic jokes with an added anti-Vampiric twist.

He smiled in spite of himself at the thought. His friends already knew what had happened, and he was lucky for that. And yet, what if they planned on killing him? The second he walks through Kenny's door they could have a stake ready and impale him. Kyle smiled sadly thinking about the blonde, Kenny. Kyle was having impure thoughts about him just a few nights ago and did his best to suppress it. Kyle knew Kenny would not oppose to sleeping together, but the question was if the romantic aspect would be reciprocated. Kenny had shown over and over again that he could make love without meaning it.

That scared Kyle.

Kyle was an extremely passionate guy, he couldn't bear it if he applied so much energy and focus into a lover and they didn't even care. Kyle then wondered if Cartman would be the one trying to impale him, he never knew what to make of Cartman. Sometimes it seemed like the fatass was obsessed with the redhead, but Kyle didn't want to think about the implications of that. It was not that Cartman was unattractive, it was just he was so unbearable to be around for a long period of time.

The person Kyle was most afraid of losing was Stan. For a long time Kyle had hoped that Stan was gay, but it wasn't in his cards. Stan would eventually marry Wendy and move out of their little two bedroom apartment, leaving Kyle unbearably alone. Wendy was at their apartment almost every day anyway, but at least Stan was there. His presence was enough. Kyle was always confused about how he felt about Stan, it was like he wanted to place him in a box. He didn't care so much to touch him, to mar him with his hands, but rather to know that he was there for him and couldn't leave.

Maybe it had something to do with their childhood, Stan would always leave him for some new fad or if it suited him better to be without Kyle. It hurt. A lot. Stan grew up since then, but the threat was always there in Kyle's mind. It tore him up inside.

Finally, Kyle arrived at the home, his shoes and socks were soaked and icy. It was night time still, and yet the dawn was on its way. He wondered if Kenny's parents would be upset if he knocked during such an outrageous hour. He decided instead to use the spare key and allow himself in.

He pulled the key from the half dead plant on the left of the door stoop. He slowly turned the key and let himself in after checking behind him. It had suddenly occurred to him that Abel could have been watching, but then Kyle reasoned that Abel may have expected Kyle to be dead as well. Finally he shut the creaking door and crept quietly to Kenny's room. Luckily for Kyle, the light was still on.

Kenny was face down on the pillow breathing shallowly. It was as if he had been crying. The worn comforter was cast around his shoulders. There were tissues all over the floor and toppled yearbooks scattered on the eroding carpet.

Kenny was mourning Kyle's death, and it made him feel guiltily happy. He padded softly to Kenny's bed and gently placed his hand on Kenny's blanket covered shoulder. He rubbed soothingly, hoping to slowly ease Kenny awake.

Suddenly the blonde shot up and nearly screamed when Kyle clamped his hand over Kenny's mouth.

"Mmph puh phuk!" He muffled into Kyle's ice cold hand.

Kyle retracted his hand and gave an apologetic smile.

"Kyle, is that you?" Kenny gasped.

"Yea, man, thanks for the clothes."

"You mother fucker!" Kenny threw his arms around his friend's neck and pulled him close for a hug. After a tearful minute he pulled away and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"We thought you were dead meat, Kyle. I expected you yesterday morning." He rambled, excited.

"I don't understand any of this, man. How did you know what was going on?" Kyle asked, breathless as his friend held him by the shoulders. His hands were shockingly warm against his ice cold skin.

"Let's just say I have a lot of experience with the supernatural. Also, come on, it's South Park. We were due for another fucked up adventure." Kenny removed his hands, and both the boys blushed when they realized Kenny was only clad in boxers.

"So the guy's name is Abel. I remember him biting the fuck out of my neck and then I woke up underground." Kyle explained quietly while Kenny hastily got dressed. He was soon clad in torn black jeans and a loose orange shirt.

"Right, so you're a Daywalker right now. You're basically human until you feed on human blood. If we kill Abel before you eat you'll be released from the curse so to speak."

"Uh, right, okay, that shouldn't be too hard right? We got a lot of people inadvertently killed as kids, how hard could it be?" Kyle laughed nervously as Kenny reached for the light. The room was only illuminated by the light of the moon and the dawn peeking through the clouds. Kenny wasn't sure if Kyle was being sarcastic or optimistic.

Finally he lit the room and nearly gasped when he looked at his afflicted friend.

"What?" Kyle asked, nervous. Kenny was staring at him like he was a freak of nature. Kenny was simply overwhelmed. He knew vampires were supposed to be hot and all but damn, his friend had ridiculously bright green eyes instead of the deep forest green. They almost glowed. His skin was flawlessly pale and his lips were a pale pink. His cheekbones were more prominent and his jaw appeared stronger. His larger nose seemed perfectly sculpted and straight. His hair that peeked from under his hat was blood red and almost shimmered in the light. He was like a doll, and Kenny didn't care how gay that sounded in his head.

"Take your hat off." Kenny commanded emotionlessly. Kyle's eyes widened considerably.

"Why?" He began to ask, but Kenny's hand lashed out and he tore the hat off of his head, letting his hair spill out. The transformation somehow undid the effects of Kyle's chemical straightener, and his hair was once again a pile of luscious red curls that framed his face.

"Oh god, no way, my hair!" Kyle pouted as he twirled a curly strand in his fingers. He put a lot of work and money into getting his hair manageable and now it was this mess!

Kenny merely laughed uproariously at his friend's expense. Kyle glared, momentarily forgetting the big picture. He was changed into something different, and he did not yet know the implications of it.

"Okay, okay. That was entertaining, but here's the deal, Kyle. Your face has changed a bit too, people are going to be suspicious, but luckily we're surrounded by morons so they'll just think you're wearing make-up." Kenny explained.

"Oh shit, does it look bad?" Kyle placed his hands on his face to feel the changes. He didn't notice any difference, it was so slight to him.

"No, on the contrary, you look like a model," Kenny paused for a moment, smirking, "that had his face photo shopped a bit too much."

"Gee, thanks Ken." Kyle sighed.

"I need to call Cartman." Kenny realized suddenly and reached for his phone.

"What about Stan?" Kyle asked, hopeful.

"No, we're leaving Stan out of this. He can't handle it, besides, he's distracted with the feminazi, Wendy." Kenny explained sternly.

"Wow, way to sound like Cartman. Wendy is very nice, she's just…very opinionated." Kyle defended.

"Yea, okay, whatever." Kenny sighed as he called Cartman on speakerphone.

"Fuck what time is it, Poor boy? Seriously, can you not afford to sleep in?" Cartman growled lowly. He was still feeling like shit from drinking. He got drunk again the night before thinking Kyle really was dead and gone forever.

"Our undead redhead is at my house. Get your fat arse over here." Kenny commanded in an unamused tone.

"Wait? Seriously?" Cartman nearly shouted into the phone.

"Seriously." Kenny repeated, he pressed the end call button with an angry jab of his finger.

"I wonder how happy he was with the thought of me dead." Kyle mused.

"You'd be surprised." Kenny responded.

"What about Stan? Did he think I was dead?" Kyle asked shyly, surely he noticed he was gone.

"No, we convinced him you stayed with some chick and he got very distracted with Wendy. So don't worry, he doesn't even know you're gay…I mean…" Kenny caught himself when he said the word, remembering that Kyle was still playing straight.

"What!" Kyle nearly shrieked, "I'm not gay!"

"Fuck you, dude. I know you're gay. It's obvious. Especially since you went off with Dracula the other night, shit. Cartman told me how he licked your face and shit, and also, vampires wouldn't waste their gift on someone who would not even be attracted to them. He wants you for a vampire husband or something." Kenny explained quickly, feeling bad he didn't let Kyle come out on his own.

"Damn it, we only talked for like, two minutes before everything went to black. How could he know me enough to turn me?" Kyle pinched his nose in exasperation, it was a gesture that reminded him of Stan, and so he quickly shifted into a different stance.

"Vampires have these crazy supernatural senses, okay? He can literally smell your soul from miles away. You follow me? It's the simplest way I can explain this. So he picks up your aura or something while he was hunting our town, so he follows you around for a few days. He can then read your thoughts, feelings, innermost desires…he basically knows you better than you know yourself by the time he decides to make his appearance. He had you marked as his mate hours before you even laid your eyes on him." Kenny held Kyle's gaze as he explained this to him.

"That is the single creepiest thing I have ever heard in my life." Kyle whispered, in shock.

"Oh, it gets creepier. As the days go on, you are going to crave him almost as much as you crave human blood. You are going to have to seriously keep your thoughts in check. Since he obviously wasn't at your hole when you emerged he is waiting for you to feed and come to him. It a fucked up vampire mind game." Kenny sighed.

"What do you mean mind game?" Kyle asked.

"He turned you against your will, so obviously you're going to be pretty upset if you saw him when you awoke. If he waits for a few days you will discover you need him and call out to him and he will then 'graciously' accept you and make you his all the way." Kenny explained.

"Shit, how do you know all of this?" Kyle gasped.

"Well, since this has happened to you maybe now you'll believe me and remember, but every once in a while I die, and I come back a few days, sometimes weeks later. When I come back you guys never remember that I died, it was like I just went off somewhere. So anyway, while I'm 'dead' I spent time in Hell. A lot of vampires hang out in Hell with astral projection when they are in a long sleep. So I overheard a lot, and asked a lot of questions about them."

"Aside from how utterly ridiculous all that sounds, why were you interested in vampires if you are apparently immortal anyway?"

"Because I die a lot. When I was a kid it was every single fucking day. I thought if I became a vampire I would stop dying and just live forever, instead of dying painfully forever. Get it?" Kenny answered stiffly.

"Why didn't they turn you then?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"I never asked them directly, and making a newborn is a huge commitment." Kenny asked. What Kenny didn't say was that it was because he couldn't love any of the vampires enough to be stuck with them for hundreds of years.

"So you died every day when we were kids and I never knew?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"Hey, don't get upset. I told you and Stan all the time, but you don't remember it the next day. I even shot myself in the head in front of you and you guys didn't remember a damned thing." Kenny was visibly upset at this memory, so Kyle decided to drop it.

"Hey assholes." A gruff greeting emerged from the door behind them. Cartman lumbered in, still sleepy.

"Cartman?" Kyle half greeted, half questioned as Cartman was still in his pajama pants and a 'Terrance and Phillip' shirt from hot topic.

"Jew?" Cartman greeted back, mocking Kyle's unsure tone viciously, "Or should I say Daywalker from now on?" Cartman glared at him straight into his eerie green eyes. He did his best to not pay any attention to Kyle's unnatural hotness.

"Fuck off or I'll bite you." Kyle bared his teeth jokingly. Cartman moved back very slightly, as unbeknownst to Kyle, he actually was sporting barely noticeable fangs now.

"So, okay, kewl, you're alive and shit. Now what?" Cartman rubbed his eyes. Kenny felt that he was laying his tough guy act a little thick considering how devastated he was last night, but if he wanted to be the asshole, Kenny couldn't complain.

"We need to figure out how to lure Kyle's vampire buddy to us and stake him through the heart with a wooden stake. Or decapitate him, whichever proves easiest." Kenny proposed.

"Ay, I make the plans here. I'm the best there is at scams." Cartman bristled at Kenny's apparent desire for being the leader.

"Yea, okay, whatever. Let's go get Kyle some food before he starts to feel starved." Kenny went to his closet to drag out a jacket.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kyle sighed.

"Me neither. I mean, I always thought you were a jew fag, but now you're a vampire jew fag and I don't know if you can get any lower than that." Cartman chuckled.

"Don't say that word." Kyle muttered in sudden anger.

"Don't say what, fag?" Cartman taunted.

Kyle erupted into a rage and grabbed Cartman by his shirt. He threw him into the wall and knocked the air out of him. He pulled a fist back and punched Cartman right in the mouth. Kenny was pressed against his closet door in shock and fear.

Cartman's hazel eyes were wide in pure terror. He never imagined Kyle's new doll like features could look this animalistic and evil. The pain in his mouth was paralyzing. Kyle let go of him as Kenny mustered the courage to yank him away from their robust friend.

Cartman coughed and sputtered out blood, "Fuck!"

Kyle eyed the blood trickling down his mouth and felt a combination of revulsion and compulsion in the thought of licking the blood away. His breathing finally slowed as he went limp in Kenny's arms. He felt a pounding in his head and a parching thirst burning in his throat. The room began to spin and blur.

He heard Kenny's voice from far away, "Dude? Are you okay? Kyle?"

And it all faded to black.


End file.
